implausablealternatehistoryfandomcom-20200214-history
Less geo-political injustices world.
Overview In this short T.L. the world is not subject to the circumstances that lead to many of it's territorial injustices and several nations rise or downfall. 'The 18 changes are-' #Darjeeling stayed in Sikkim, not India. Britain dose not screw colonial Sikkim or Bhutan around. #Nepal is defeated by the British in 1816, but dose not lose it's western most provinces to British India, but to the local rajas who used to run them before Nepall took over. #The Aztecs regrouped and formed a rump-state in central Mexico. #The Portuguese got some of the land they wanted in southern Africa, but the full "Mapa cor-de-rosa" claims planned. Portuguese republicanism takes a blow since the King uses it to promote his cause (as well as Portugal's) and Portugal stays a monarchy. The disgraced UK government falls and the oppersion win the election. #The single Spanish soldier who arrived in Mexico in 1520, carrying smallpox and thus initiated the devastating plagues that swept through the native populations of the Americas did not reach Mexico and died out at sea and his corps was thrown overboard. The 1st smallpox plague dose not hit central America. #The Balti conquest of Laddakh that took place in about 1594 A.D. was a faliuer, but the Tibet-Ladakh-Mughal war of 1679-1684 was a success. Laddakh becomes part of Tibet. Tibet is generally slightly more territorialy successful any how. # Spain never conquered Moorish Granada. # The Domain of Soissons is narrowly not defeated the Franks, but is defeated by the Vikings. # Rurick's line did not die out, so the Rurakids, not the Romarnovs ruled in Russia until 1917. Russia did not betray China on the 1689 Treaty of Nerchinsk and did not annex Outer Manchuria. # There is a communist coup in the north of England and Glasgow during the Great Depression. The East End of London also sees some anti-Jewish pogroms. # The Inca got there act together, stopped their civil war for a while and defeated the Spanish Conquistadors. #Afghanistan is litraly Afghan''istan. The only major minority is the Hazara in it's interior. The Tadjiks and alike were not conquered or conquer the Pushtuns. #Wazristan stays indipendent and is not annexed to British India. #The Conference of Berlin in 1884–1885, lets Portugal take over the whole Kingdom of Kongo, not just the south and center. Portugal abolished the title of king of Kongo, but it remains a sperate colony outside Angola. #Florida, Texas, New Mexico and California were more heavily colonized by Spaniards, They are now independent Hispanic nations. American settlement has added to these nations' culture and peoples to. #Arab Egypt and later Ottoman Egypt made more effort to colonise northern Sudan and Al Kufra. The Mahdi Army dose battle with them, not the British, who stay in south Sudan. #Kurdistan becomes reconised nation in 1923. #Ukraine becomes a reconised nation in 1922. Map Time line 'Before 1450. *Battle of Soissons in 486 was a narrow defeat for the Franks, who went to to conquer France. *In 487, the area between the River Somme and the River Loire came under the de facto, but not de jur control of the Frankish lord Clovis for several years. *Frankish Protection is extended to cover Soissons in 608. *The Vikings started to raid the Seine Valley in the 880s and destroyed the monastery at Jumièges. The disintegration of Charlemagne's empire allowed them to take over Soissons. The fiefdom of Normandy was created for the Norwegian Viking leader Hrolf Ragnvaldsson, or Rollo (also known as Robert of Normandy). *911 has the Vikings conquer loot Paris and settle in Normandy. Under the 911 Treaty of Saint-Clair-sur-Epte Rollo agreed peace with the West Frankish King Charles the Simple. In exchange for his homage and fealty, Rollo legally gained the territory which he and his Viking allies had previously conquered. *The Normans wipe out the Soissons royalty at the 912 Somme rebellion. *William, Duke of Normandy, became king of England in 1066 in the Norman Conquest and retained the fiefdom of Normandy for himself and his descendants. *1088 sees the Normans formally annex the parts of Soissons to the south and east. The rump becomes a autonomous fiefdom. '''1450 to 1750. *Soissons became a French client state in 1450. *After 1532, Soissons retained a certain fiscal and regulatory autonomy, but was formally run by the French monarchy. *Tsar Vasili IV of Russia (22 September 1552 – 12 September 1612) gets marred in 1600 and his wife, Tatyana, has a daughter called Nadezdah in 1612. *Tsar IV of Russia's grand daughter, Olga Shuysky, marrys Peater the Great, blending Rurikid blood with Romarnof blood and so changing Russian and Soviet history for ever in 1684! *Soissons was fully assimilated in to France in 1675. *Sikkim was invaded by the Bhutanese with the help of the half-sister of the Chogyal (King) who had been denied the throne by a rival in 1700. *The Bhutanese were defeated and driven out by the Tibetans in 1701, who then restored the throne to the Chogyal in 1711. *The kingdom faced many raids by the Nepalese in the west and Bhutanese Between 1717 and 1733, culminating with the destruction of the capital Rabdentse by the Nepalese. *Soissons' peasants rebels and are crushed by France in 1745. *In 1791, China sent in it’s troops to support Sikkim and defend their protectorate of Tibet against the advancing Gorkha Kingdom. The defeat of Gorkha lead to the the Chinese Qing Dynasty established control over the kingdom of Sikkim. Over the next 10 years China gives Sikkim a slight tactical and weapons upgrade. *Soissons is occupied by the British and becomes a client state between 1816 and 1818, before it is returned to France in 1819. *The Nepalese attacked Sikkim, overrunning most of the region including the Terai. This prompted the British East India Company to attack Nepal, resulting in the Gurkha War of 1814. The treaties signed between Sikkim and Nepal resulted in the return to Sikkim of the territory annexed by the Nepalese in 1817. *Tea planting in the Indian district of Darjeeling began in 1841 by Dr. Campbell, who was a civil surgeon of the Indian Medical Service. This tea becomes a major Sikkimese export by 1850s. *Soissons' peasants rebels and are crushed by France in 1845. *In 1849, both Sir Joseph Dalton Hooker and Dr. Archibald Campbell ventured into the mountains of Sikkim without Sikkim’s permission. The doctors were detained by the Sikkimese government, leading to a punitive British expedition against the kingdom, after which the Darjeeling district and Morang were temporally captured and then looted. A local Buddhist monk hangs himself in protest at the looting. '1751 to 1900.' *In 1788 the Nepalese overran Sikkim and sent a punitive raid into Tibet after it tried to save Sikkim. The Sino-Nepalese War/ 1788 Pacification of Gorkha occurs as a counter invasion of Tibet. China reluctantly gives Tibet some exstra technical and tactical advice. They don't much like Tibet, but loath Nepal and feared general instability in the region. The war is initially fought between Nepalese and Tibetan army over trade dispute related to a long standing problem of coins of bad alloyed metals that were sinicaly struck by Nepal for Tibet. *Nepal agrees to back off from Tibet, which espands lightly towards Burma and Assam between 1788 and 1792. *During the 1850s, the areas south of Lake Nyasa (now Lake Malawi) and west of the lake were explored by David Livingstone, and several Church of England and Presbyterian missions were established in the Shire Highlands in the 1860s and 1870s. Makololo tribes join his cause. *The 1853 Anglo-Sikkimese treaty makes the Chogyal of Sikkim a titular ruler under the directive of the British governor of India. Both Darjeeling district and Morang are not annexed to British India and stay Sikkimese. *During 1860-64, the Darjeeling Company was established with 4 gardens in the region. *Portugal attempts to secure its position in southern Africa through the expeditions of Alexandre de Serpa Pinto, who was the first to the eastern Zambezi in 1869. Britain then lodged a claim to the southern part of Delagoa Bay in 1869. *Blantyre town was founded in 1876 through the missionary work of the Church of Scotland and named after the town of the same name in Scotland. It quickly established itself as a crossroads for trade in Southern Africa. Both the Missionarys and the local Makololo chiefs also fear a Portuguese take over of the Shire Highlands. *In 1878 the African Lakes Company was established by businessmen with links to the Presbyterian missions. *The Berlin Conference of 1884–85 ended colonial discussions on Africa, which could have led to British recognition of Portuguese claims. *At the northwest end of Lake Nyasa around Karonga, the African Lakes Company made, or claimed to have made, treaties with local chiefs between 1884 and 1886. *A rudimentary interim Portuguese administration had been established in Manicaland in 1884 and strengthened this in 1889 and 1890. *In 1888, the British Foreign Office still officially declined to offer protection to the tiny British settlements in the Shire Highlands. It did not accept an expansion of Portuguese influence there, and in 1889 appealed to the UK for help. *Serpa Pinto occupied much of Makololo territory after a minor armed clash in 1889. John Buchanan then accused Portugal of ignoring British interests in this area and declared a British protectorate over the Shire Highlands in December 1889, despite contrary instructions by the British government. *The British South Africa Company makes presence in Manicaland , in November 1890, British South Africa Company troops arrested and expelled the Portuguese officials in an attempt to gain access to the coast. Governor John Buchanan asserted British sovereignty on the Shire Highlands by executing two Portuguese Cipais (African colonial soldiers), claiming they were within British jurisdiction. Portugal issues the 1890 Mapa cor-de-rosa plan. 1890 sees noticeably increased Portuguese trade and settlement in Manicaland. The UK issues the 1890 British Ultimatum threat. Unexpectely, Portugal did not back down. The kingdom of Sikkim becomes a British protectorate and is gradually granted more sovereignty over the next three decades. *Portugal threatens to annul the 1386 Treaty of Windsor in revenge and the British see sense and back off. *There were more armed clashes between Cecil Rhodes’ men and Portuguese troops who were already in occupation in Manicaland in 1891 and 1892, which only ceased when the Shire Highlands area that had been allocated to Portugal in the ratified 1892 treaty were reassigned to Rhodes’ British South Africa Company in the 1891 treaty, with Portugal keeping Manicaland also being given more land in the Zambezi valley in compensation for the loss of the Shire Highlands. *The 1892 Libon treaty is singed and rattifyed by both nations and Rhodes is.officaly reprimanded and forced to apolagise to the Portugese colonial authraies for causing the crisis in Manicaland. '1901 and afterwards.' *Kurdistan becomes reconised nation in 1923. *Ukraine becomes a reconised nation in 1922. *In 1947, when India became independent, a popular vote rejected Sikkim's joining the Indian Union, and Prime Minister Jawaharlal Nehru agreed to a special protectorate status for Sikkim. *In 1975, the Prime Minister of Sikkim appealed to the Indian Parliament for Sikkim to become a state of India. That April saw, the Indian Army take over the city of Gangtok and disarmed the Chogyal's palace guards. A later referendum was held in which 97.5% of voters supported abolishing the monarchy, effectively approving union with India. There is a minor rising in Darjeeling during 1975 by local Gorkahs who want to make a independent nation of it. *Amiens elects a Soissons nationalist Mayor between 1969 and 1974 in protest at French fiscal and forging policy. *There is a massive rising in Darjeeling during 1976 by local Gorkahs, which is only just put down by Indian troops 2 years later. *Sikkim proper gets autonomy in 1999. *Gorkahland, near Darjeeling gets autonomy in 2002. Category:The World Category:Timelines Category:Less geo-political injustices world